Work in Progress
by WalkingAlpha
Summary: Playthrough of Fire Red with my Own OC's and a little twist I think a lot of people will enjoy. Rated M for death. Not a nuzlocke. I can't handle the heartbreak
1. Intro to story

Here is my story on my Playthrough of Fire Red. Like the title states it is a work in progress. I'm posting it up now while it's still being worked on because I'm only a beginning writer who wants advice on how to make this story better. So if you see anything wrong with the story, ex: sentence structure, word overuse, plotlines don't match up, or if you maybe have a question (doesn't matter what kind); don't be afraid to let me know via review or if you prefer to have a reply send in a PM. Also if you don't like how I went about something or if you want to see something taken a certien way shoot me a message explaining it. I am here to make this story as entertaining as possible.

So onto how the story is going to work, I'll post chapters as they are finished. If for some reason someone points something out or I catch something that is going to cause problems with future chapters they will be taken care of. Chapters may say one thing the first day then something completely different the next day. Updates might be changes to chapters, who knows.

Finally, when the last chapter is finished a name poll will begin on my page itself. Send in PMs with what name you think this story should be called and I will look through and either pick the best one or make up one I think will enjoy. Honestly I want the audience to react with me the writer. Send in anything and I'll do something with it.

Also, I am saying this here in bold and underlined for you,

 **Ash** _ **Does Not**_ **exist in this world I have made**

That means no armourshipping or anything like that. Any shipping that does occur will be OCxOC shipping. Got it? Good.

Please do not ask me to bring in Ash or anything Ash related. I hate the anime and I absolutely despise Ash. He his so stuiped. How maney times has he send his Pikachu out against a ground type Pokemon? How many times has he put himself in a type disadvantage and manage to get out of it? Please if you send me anything Ash related send me a count of that. That is the only thing I will take about Ash.

So please, Enjoy the story and help me out.

Alpha Out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The clock on the nightstand clicked to six o'clock am causing the alarm to beep loudly before a hand slapped it off. A young man groaned as he slid out of bed. Stumbling around he slowly woke up. When he finally was awake enough to function he started his morning workout before climbing into the shower. When he got out he peered into the mirror above the sink. Nobody would say that this boy was ugly. He had short black hair except for his bangs which reached to his hazel eyes. he smiled to his reflection showing his naturally strait teeth. He walked out of the bathroom to put on his blue jeans and plain black T-shirt. He was just putting on his shoes when his stepmothers voice rang out. The boy winced at the sound.

"Kyle, you hungry?" She asked.

"No mom. I'm fine." Kyle called back.

"But I already made you some food. Your not going to make me waste it are you?"

"Maybe if you weren't such a over bearing woman you wouldn't need to." Kyle muttered.

"You know there are people out there who would love to eat this kind of stuff."

"I'm coming."

He walked downstairs to find his stepmom rushing around the kitchen. "You know you're really lucky." His mom said. "I took you in after your dad died. I was willing to take in a boy I barely knew because of the love I had for your late father."

"I know mom." Kyle said.

"I know you know. I just had to remind you. It's so good that you finally decided to call me mom."

"Not that I had much choice."

A plate was slammed down into the sink breaking it. "What was that." Kyle's stepmother demanded.

"I just said that you felt like my real mom anyways." Kyle said.

"What did I tell you about mumbling?" She glanced at her watch. "Oh crap, I have to go. Now remember,"

"Keep the doors locked, don't talk to anyone you don't know, and most importantly, close all windows to keep Pokémon out." They both said in illusion.

"Good boy. Could you clean up a little please." Kyle's stepmother said before kissing his head and walking out the door. Kyle waited till he heard the car pull out of the drive way before picking up his plate and hurled to at the sink. The eggs and sausage flew everywhere before the plate hit the wall and shattered. Kyle picked up the stool he sat on and broke it over the counter in front of him.

"Not quite." Kyle said. He then proceeded to open every single window in the house. Taking a can of spray-paint he wrote on his bedroom wall a note for his stepmom.

"Much better." After admiring his work he picked up the duffel bag he made into a bug-out bag and left through the window. As he walked down the street his Pokégear rang. he opened it up to find a message from his friend Sara.

 _Hey what's up?_

 _Not much. You ready to go?_

 _Yeah, Toru is already at his grandpa's house._

 _Great I'll meet you all there._

Kyle proceeded to walk down the street with a happy look on his face. He was finally sixteen, old enough to go on his Pokémon journey. Granted ten years old is actually the age to start sixteen is when you could start without a parent's signature. Along with his two friends he was going to start his journey. Kyle started walking to Professor Oaks (Toru's Grandpa) house. Professor Oak told Kyle, Toru and Sara that he would give them their first Pokemon.

"I wonder what Pokemon Oak is going to have." Kyle said to himself. "I hope there is a fire type. I would love to use one of them. Maybe Growlithe would be best for me."

Wild thoughts ran through Kyle's mind as he walked to his destination. By the time he reached it he had so many thoughts and hopes he couldn't tell where one stopped and another started. Knocking on the door a girl opened it for him. Her white hair hung in strait locks down to her shoulders. Blue eyes looked at Kyle matching her pale skin well. Kyle noticed that Sara was wearing grey lipstick and a slight amount of eyeliner. Her outfit Kyle had seen her in many times. A black tank top with a skull on it with a black skirt. Her boots came half way up her calf.

"Hey Kyle." She said giving him a hug. "How did you get your step mom to agree to this?"

"I didn't." Kyle replied. Sara nodded as they walked into the Professors lab/house. Professor Oak was walking around wearing his usual lab coat and slippers.

"Ah Kyle. I was beginning to think your Stepmother talked you out of coming." Professor Oak said.

"She couldn't if she tried." Kyle replied. "Where is Toru?"

"Here." Toru said walking out of the kitchen. "You want something?"

"Got any more of my energy drinks?"

"Yeah, here." Toru said before tossing one to Kyle. Toru tossed another one to Sara before popping open his own. Kyle took a sip before looking at Toru. His brown hair was in the usual hairstyle, standing in spikes around his head. He was wearing a black button up shirt and purple cargo jeans.

"So Professor. What do you have for us?" Kyle asked.

"Of course, come this way." Oak led the trio into the back of his house. In the middle of the room a table stood with three decorative Pokeballs on it. Each Pokeball was made out of a expensive material with a black line separating the top half from the bottom half. . The first one was a emerald Pokeball with a leaf pattern painted on it above the release button. The middle one was a sapphire with a water drop painted above the release button. The last one was a ruby with a flame pattern in the same place as the last two.

"Wow they're beautiful." Sara said admiring them.

"They are. Each of you may have one. Who wants which one." Oak asked the group.

"I'm not completely decided." Sara admitted turning to the two boys. "You two can pick first."

"I'm the more mature one so I'll let Kyle pick first." Toru exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure you just can't decide." Kyle told Toru before walking up to the Ruby Pokeball and picking it up. Toru decided the Sapphire was more his style while Sara took the remaining Emerald Pokeball.

"Great, now that you all have chosen Kyle please release your Pokemon." Kyle complied with the Professors request. "The Pokemon you picked is a male Charmander, a fire type. You should raise it patiently. This one tends to..." The small red lizard set its flaming tail onto a nearby plant lighting it on fire.

"Whoa, it's a Pyromaniac." Kyle observed.

"Yes it is." Oak confirmed spraying the plant with a fire extinguisher. the Charmander wandered over to Kyle and gazed at him with it's blue eyes. Kyle crouched down to it's level.

"What's up little guy?" Kyle questioned. "I'm gonna be your trainer for now on. Let's do our best."

"Char!" The Pyromaniac cheered.

"Alright Toru, yours is next." Oak waited for Toru to release a small blue turtle with a curly tail. "That is a male Squirtle, a water type. That one is worth raising." The small Squirtle looked at Toru with a judgmental eye. Toru must have passed his inspection because he silently stood beside Toru.

"Sara if you would." Sara opened her Pokeball to let out a blueish-green Pokemon with a bulb on its back.

"Bulba." The little Pokemon called out in a feminine voice.

"That is Bulbasuar." Oak explained. "A female grass type Pokemon."

"It's cute." Sara said.

"Bulba." Bulbasuar thanked.

"Now that you're all acquainted with your new Pokemon. I have a favor to ask for. Could you go over to the next town over and pick up a package for me." Oak requested.

"Sorry Gramps, doing something like that is totally going to cut into beginning my journey." Toru said rubbing the back of his head.

"I figured you would want to rush off and start as soon as possible. Honestly I'm surprised you're still here Toru."

"Well I actually planned on walking with everyone to Viridian City."

"I don't mind doing it." Kyle offered.

"I'll go too." Sara added.

"Thank you two." Oak smiled. The three teenagers all walked out of the house together and over to route one, each with their Pokemon by their sides. Once there Toru stopped everyone.

"Wait, before we go anywhere. We are now trainers so why don't we have our first battle?" Everyone smiled at Toru's idea.

"How are we going to battle? There are three of us." Sara pointed out.

"I don't know. We might be able to have a tournament style battle." Toru suggested.

"No that wouldn't work. How would we heal the pokemon that lost?" Sara said being the voice of reason.

"What if we all fought at the same time as a free-for-all?" Kyle brainstormed.

"A free-for-all." Toru mulled it over.

"It will work." Sara said agreeing to Kyle's idea.

"Alright, Let's do it." Toru said. everyone nodded before backing up giving their three pokemon room to battle.

"Squirtle, Start out with water gun on Charmander!" Toru yelled starting the battle.

"Charmander, dodge it and retaliate with scratch." Kyle countered.

"Bulbasuar, don't let them have all of the fun. Join in with vine whip!" Sara commanded.

Squirtle fired off it's water gun at Charmander who jumped to the side to dodge it before flipping over it and running to Squirtle. Before Charmander could hit Squirtle with his claws Bulbasuar wrapped its vines around Squirtle lifting him up and slamming him down on the ground twice before letting him go. Charmander had switched targets and was launching several ember attacks at the grass type. The slower Pokemon tried to get out of the way but was unable to dodge all of the attacks. Bulbasuar was still standing but was clearly weakened by the attacks. Squirtle let out another water gun attack which hit Bulbasuar, which did next to no damage.

"Charmander, hit Squirtle with Ember!" Kyle shouted. Charmander let out another barrage of Ember attacks.

"Counter with another water gun." Toru instructed. The water attack tore through the ember attack. The water struck Charmander with about half strength but with the type advantage it still did damage.

"Vine whip." Sara's pokemon wrapped its vines around charmanders leg, yanking it out from under him before spinning him around throwing the Pyromaniac at Squirtle. They both flew a few feet before Charmander jumped off squirtle causing Squirtle to hit the ground with enough force to knock it out.

"Superhero Landing!" Charmander landed while Kyle screamed in the background. Bulbasuar tried to hit Charmander with her vines but was pushed back by Charmanders ember attack being used on her vines.

"We are almost there, use Tackle!" Sara encouraged.

"Scratch followed by ember!" Kyles voice boomed. Charmander and Bulbasuar ran at each other ready to take the other out. Charmander slashed down on the grass types head stopping its attack. Charmander ended up flying over Bulbasuar as Bulbasuar skidded around to face Kyle's Pokemon. Charmander let out a Ember attack that hit Bulbasuar head on finally knocking out the grass type.

"That was awesome! You did great!" Sara called to Kyle.

"Thanks, you gave us a run for our money though." Kyle called back.

"Man, I got knocked out first." Toru complained.

"Cheer up. It's not like you didn't stand a chance. In fact if Bulbasuar didn't weaken Squirtle I don't know if charmander would have won." Kyle comforted before digging around in his bug out bag. He removed a few potions and handed them to his friends. They both thanked him before healing their Pokemon. Soon all the pokemon were up and healthy again.

"Shall we get going then?" Kyle asked. Everyone headed back to route one with their Pokemon by their sides. Route one was filled with Pokemon. Each of them took turns battling the wild Pokemon that picked a the time they finally reached Viridian City an hour had passed. Their Pokemon were tuckered out so before picking up Oak's package they stopped off at the Pokemon center. A nurse greeted them as they walked through the door before cheerfully taking their Pokemon to be healed.

"That was a long walk." Toru complained as he sat down.

"You know that they just get longer and longer right." Kyle told him.

"Yeah, I know."

"You really should have been building up your endurance like we suggested to before starting your journey." Sara piped in.

"Yeah, yeah. Toru do this, Toru do that. Blah, blah, blah." Toru sneered.

"Toru stop whining." Kyle joked as he sat down next to Toru. Sara snickered sitting down in the chair across from them and placed her feet in Kyle's lap.

"So what are you going to end up doing while we take the package back to Professor." Sara questioned Toru.

"I'm thinking I'm going to stick around route one and route twenty-two to train Squirtle." Toru explained. The groups Pokemon were then escorted to the group by the nurse carting the Pokeballs on a tray. She placed them down on the table while the Pokemon went to their trainers.

"What's up you Pyromaniac." Kyle asked his Charmander as it climbed up onto the seat.

"Char." Charmander called.

"This one gave us a little problem." The nurse explained. "He kind of lit a stack of paper on fire."

"Of course he did." Kyle said patting the Pyromaniac on it's head. "Was there any important documents in that pile or lasting damage?"

"No it was just a stack of blank paper and your friends Squirtle put it out before anything more than a burn corner could happen."

"I apologize for that."

"It's no problem really. Things like that tend to happen in a hospitable. Please come back at any time, we are open twenty-four Seven for all your Pokemon needs. please take a flyer from the front desk to see what a Pokemon center has to offer." The nurse told us before walking off to help another trainer.

"So let's go get that package." Sara swung her legs onto the floor letting Kyle up. Standing up Kyle and Sara said goodbye to Toru before walking out of the Pokemon Center. Upon arriving at the Pokemon Market the worker behind the counter greeted them.

"Hello, how may I help you." He asked kindly.

"We came for Professor Oak's package." Sara explained.

"Of course. One moment please." The worker disappeared into the backroom before returning with a brown box. "Will this be all?"

"Yes, that will be it."

"Please sign here." The worker handed a clipboard to Sara who proceeded to sign it. After handing the clipboard back they left the Market and started heading back to Professor Oak's lab. An hour later they arrived at their destination. Professor Oak let them inside for a little to rest before they went back the way they came.

"Ah yes, these are the custom pokeballs Kurt promised to make for me." Oak told the two. "I had them made for you three. Here there are enough to catch an entire team for everyone."

"Thank you Professor." Sara kindly accepted the gift. Kyle did the same with a thank you. Looking at them they looked like normal pokeballs except for the black line in the middle.

"I know that they look like any other Pokeball but just wait until you capture a new Pokemon." Oak looked at his watch. "You know I did call Toru back because I had something else for you guys."

"I can wait for a while." KYle spoke. "But, if he takes too long I'm going to leave. I would like to get into the Viridian Forest before my Stepmom gets home. I don't think she'll take to kindly to the state I left the house in."

"Well when she comes looking for you I'll tell her the truth. I didn't see you at all." The Professor said with a wink.

"Thank you." Kyle sincerely said. They ended up turning on the TV while waiting for Toru. They managed to get through a hour long episode before he came busting through the door.

"What's up grandpa? Why did you call me back?" Toru gasped. He must have ran the last bit here.

"Right, I have a request for you three." Professor Oak walked over to his desk and pulled out three red boxes. "These are my inventions, the Pokedex. IT automatically records data on Pokemon you have caught or seen. Basically it's a high-tech Pokemon encyclopedia. I want you to take these with you on your journey." Professor Oak handed the Pokedex to the three trainers.

The Pokedex was the size of a cellphone with a cover that flipped out the side. Upon opening it a small screen could be seen with a pokeball symbol.

"Try it out by pointing your Pokedex at your starters." Oak told them. They complied and Pointed the Pokedex at their Pokemon each of them getting information on their respected pokemon.

 _Charmander the Lizard Pokemon. The flame burning at the tip of the tail indicates the Pokemon's emotions, it burn vigorously if enraged or waivers if it is happy. Should the flame ever go out the Pokemon would die. Typically enjoys hot weather, however it is said that steam can be seen coming from it's tail during rain._

The pokedex had a mechanical voice to it has it told Kyle the information on his pokemon.

"That's so Cool!" Toru exclaimed.

"You can also trade entrees with other pokedexes." Professor Oak proceeded to explain the process to trade entrees. "Use these pokedexes to help you on your adventure. As you know some try to become the best trainer there is. Others become scientists who strive to learn more about pokemon. There are countless other dreams to have, and each is a dream for someone. This pokedex is my way of helping others find their dream. It can help spark a flame that grows until you have to quench the burning desire. Whether you become a trainer, a Professor or whatever else your heart desires; always keep in mind that pokemon can and will always be there to help you. Now go, your very own story is about to unfold. Jump into the world of Pokemon!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Alpha's note:**

 **Firstly welcome back. So now I'm going to be starting a new thing, perspective changes. I didn't have chapter one in first person because I started writing it as a 3rd person to get a description of Kyle and everyone else without it being set in Kyle's mind. Think of it as a biased opinion, for the future. Each time perspective changes It will be noted before the actual change.**

Chapter 2

Kyle's perspective:

I woke up to the sun shining through the leaves above my head. Glancing around me I saw Sara cuddling with Bulbasuar. I smiled and sat up. Charmander next to me stirred slightly before settling back down into his sleep. Standing up I noticed that Toru had taken off already. Probably to train Squirtle some more. Walking around I found a nice place to start my daily routine. By the time I had finished I was extremely sweaty and decided to wash off in the nearby stream. I was washing up when I heard my pyromaniac of a pokemon calling for me.

"Over here Pyro!" I called out. My charmander hobbled over to the stream and sat down. "Sorry for the scare buddy. I was just cleaning up."

"Char Charmander." Pyro waved his hand in dismissal.

"Is Sara wake yet?" Pyro nodded to answer my question. "Well I better hurry up then."

I quickly finished cleaning myself before putting on the pants I was going to wear today. Walking back over to the campsite I walked past the line of trees to the opening. I looked up to see Sara with her back to me. She didn't notice I was there, thankfully. Her pale skin had a lovely glow in the sunlight as she pulled up her shorts. Her shirt laid on top of her bag in front of her. I quickly hid behind a tree and slowed my breathing. For some reason it got fast pretty quick, probably for fear of embarrassment. Pyro was walking up and looked at me confused.

I pulled myself together before calling out. "Sara, are you awake yet?"

"Oh hey Kyle, what were you doing?" Sara replied. I took that as a sign she was finished changing and stepped out of the treeline.

"Just my morning routine." I told her. Apparently I must have still been blushing because Sara took notice.

"Are you okay? You look a little red." She put a hand to my forehead which made me blush even harder.

"You do feel kind of warm. Are you sick?"

"No I'm fine. It must just be what I did."

"What is your morning routine?"

"Forget to breathe maybe." I fibbed. "It happens a lot really. If you don't breath you turn red pretty fast, especially during PT."

"PT? You work out every morning?" Sara asked.

"Yeah. My dad started me out before he, well you know."

"Yeah." Sara spoke softly. "Sorry."

"It's fine. don't worry about it." I slung my bag over my shoulder before looking around. "Are we missing anything? Besides Toru?"

"I don't think so." Sara put on her own bag.

"After you then madam." I said with an exaggerated swing of my arm.

"You're such a gentleman." Sara let out a lovely laugh.

As we walked through the forest we talked and trained our Pokemon. Charmander was making quick work of all the bug type Pokemon we met. Usually Wurple and Caterpie with a few of their evolutions here and there. We stopped for food around noon. While we were eating a Caterpie wormed its way over and was acting aggressive.

"Kyle you can have it." Sara's voice was muffled by the sandwich she was eating.

"Pyro, let's try finishing it off without fire." I challenged. I knew my pokemon could do it. Pyro jumped out in front of it and stood ready for a fight. Before Pyro could do anything though the bushes shook wildly before a small yellow ball flew out from the bushes and ran into the Caterpie. The Caterpie was completely knocked away leaving the yellow ball of fur in its place.

Pyro looked at it dumbfounded while it shook itself. The yellow furball stood on its legs. It was a Pikachu with a black heart on it's tail. The female Pikachu managed to lookup and see Pyro standing there. It looked like it had been through alot. Twigs stuck out of it's fur and bruising could be seen in patches of skin. Some of the poor things fur must have been ripped off. A dirty red collar could be seen around it's neck.

"Where did you go Pikachu? I thought you wanted to have fun?" A young voice called out. A rustle could be heard from behind a tree.

"There you are!" The pikachu got scared and tried to run but tripped and fell on her face. Pyro jumped in front of the Pikachu ready to defend it.

"Wow a Charmander! I tell you what Pikachu. You help me catch this Charmander and we can stop "Playing", how does that sound?" The kid said.

"How about you go stick that Pokeball where the sun don't shine." I said stepping into the view of the kid. He was just a normal kid holding a Pokeball.

"Hey I saw it first! It's mine!" The kid shouted at me.

"Wrong. It's mine. It's my Pokemon. Besides, that Pikachu couldn't do anything but hurt itself right now." I spoke in a calm voice as I took a few steps forward. The kid confidently stood his ground and shoved the Pokeball in my face.

"I don't care. It's useless anyways. It's only bread for contests anyways. It can't fight so it's pointless to have." Something in me just, snapped. I picked the kid up by the shirt and forcefully placed him against a tree.

"You know what I love about the forest kid? Nobody can hear you scream. So unless you want to die here then you're going to..." Sara grabbed my shoulder before I could do something I would regret later.

"Kyle." She said calmly. "Drop him." I let my grip on the kids shirt loosen and he fell to the ground.

"That's right. You better let me go or else." The kid yelled with tears in his eyes.

"Drop that pokeball now." Sara growled. The way she looked at the kid was enough to scare the boogieman. The kid slowly dropped the pokeball before running off into the woods crying. Sara picked it up while I ran over to the small Pikachu and pulled my bag open. Carefully scooping the small thing into my arms I started to use the medicine I brought with me and patched up what needed to be patched.

"It's okay girl. It's all okay now. I'm not going to hurt you." I soothed. The small mouse Pokemon slowly relaxed. I felt the collar bump against my arm so I looked at the tag.

"Tesla. That's a beautiful name. Is that yours?" I asked.

"Pika." Tesla answered weakly.

"My name is Kyle. That's my friend Sara and my partner Pyro. We are going to take care of you, Okay?" I explained caringly. "Go ahead and rest. I've got you." Tesla fell asleep in my arms. Carefully I packed up my stuff and slid the strap on my shoulder.

"Let's get out of here before that kid gets his parents and comes back." I told Sara. Sara nodded and we walked off. Sara took care of all the Pokemon we ran into until we stopped for the night. Tesla was still asleep in my arms. I leaned against a tree and let out a sigh.

"Man, that kid really ticked me off. Saying things like that, what is wrong with him." I said.

"The kid or your mom." Sara said hitting the nail on the head. Like usual.

"You know what I've told you. Ever sense my dad died she started the abuse." I recounted.

"I know. Is that why you snapped at the kid?" Sara asked. She slid down the tree next to me.

"Yes." I admitted. "It just. Something just snapped and I only realized what I did when you told me to put him down."

Sara handed me an opened energy drink, my form of a herbal tea. I thanked her before taking a sip. Pyro cautiously padded over to us. Apparently what had happened put him on edge.

"Sorry about that little guy." I started. "I just, well. Come here, I have a story to tell you." Pyro climbed onto my lap to listen. Sara hadn't really heard the full story herself but she did hear most of it.

"When I was a kid my mom left my dad for some reason, I still don't know. When I was ten my dad had started dating a new girl and married her. He took me out camping with Will his Arcanine. I loved camping with him. We always slept out under the stars leaning against Will. Staring up into the night sky we would picture what other worlds were. As a kid I always thought of worlds full of monsters or giant robots which my dad laughed at. During the day we did camping stuff; swimming, fishing, hiking, whatever.

"It was on one of these camping trips that I lost my dad. We were hiking when we stumbled across a man hurting some of the local Pokemon. My dad jumped in with Will to save them. The man released a Tentacruel before getting into a fight with my dad. I was helping the Pokemon get away when I heard my dad scream in pain. Looking back I saw that the man had put a knife into my dad stomach. Will was also distracted by my dad's scream and was hit by a poison attack.

"I screamed, I yelled, I cried but it didn't matter. The man simply pulled the knife out, returned his pokemon and left. Will crawled over to my dad. We helped him onto Will's back and walked back, trying to make it back before anything could happen. We made it close to the edge of town when Will collapsed. The poison reaching his heart. Will was dieing, my dad was too. I was crying for help, screaming for help but nobody heard me.

" 'Kyle,' my dad managed to cough out. 'Kyle, come here.' I grabbed his hand and held it tight. 'I'm right here dad. We are going to get you help.' I told him wiping the tears from my eyes. I looked at my dad and he smiled at me. 'You're such a tough guy. We both know they won't get here in time. Will is already gone, and I don't have much longer either. Listen Kyle. I need you to listen to your new mom. Do what she tells you to do, and remember...' "

I sniffled and wiped the tears from my eyes. My voice had long been cracking. "His last words were his favorite saying. 'Never let your fire die'. He died right after he said it. I sat down shaking him trying to get him to wake up, to get up, but he never did. The police and ambulance came too late. Apparently some managed to hear my wailing and called them. My stepmom ended up raising me for the next six years. I think she blamed me for what happened.

"She always was finding some way to hurt me. Manipulation, physical, mental, emotional. All were fair game. Eventually I turned sixteen. Man I wish I could have seen the look on her face when she found the way I left the house." I let out a laugh. "I never found out why she had a fear of pokemon though. It might have been to hurt me more or because she was genuinely afraid of them."

"Pika." Tesla had woken up to hear my story and was crying. I noticed that everyone was.

"Hey I'm the one supposed to be crying. Not all of you." I joked trying to lighten the mood. Sara let out a little laugh. Night had fallen already and the stars were shining through the leaves.

"Say which star do you think has trees colored pink?" I asked after a while.

"Probably the one next to the world filled with giant robots." Sara answered. I laughed.

"Yeah your probably right. Let's get some rest. We will get out of the forest tomorrow." I told her. After a while I heard Sara's breathing even out signalling she was asleep. I looked up at the night sky again.

"Never let your fire die." I whispered before falling asleep myself.

-WalkingAlpha-

I woke up to a Pikachu's cry followed by a sparking before a small explosion was heard.

"What happened?" I sat up quickly.

"Char Char Charmander." Pyro explained.

"Tesla destroyed her Pokeball. Okay I thought we were under attack." I admitted. "Hey Tesla, how are you feeling?"

"Pika Pika!" She cheered before running around to show she was feeling better.

"That's great." I smiled. Looking around I noticed that Sara wasn't here however her bag was.

"Where did Sara go?" Pyro shrugged his shoulders before saying that she did say she'll be back in a little. I thanked him for the information before starting the day with my normal routine. Sara came back as I was just finishing up.

"I wouldn't use the pond here to clean up." She told me. "It's pretty gross."

"Duly noted." I responded. "I'll just clean up in town when we get to town."

"Great idea. Shall we leave then?" Sara put on her pack then started to leave. I was right net to her with my bag. Tesla jumped onto my shoulder and watched the trees passing by. It was around lunch time before we finally made it to Pewter City.

"Man, I'm starving. Do you want to get some food?" I asked.

"Yes! I would love a nice Cheeseburger." Sara exclaimed. We stopped at an outdoor diner and got our seats. Sara got her cheeseburger while I ordered some boneless chicken wings. Tesla, Pyro, and Bulbasaur got there own food as well. in the middle of eating Tesla suddenly stopped eating and went rigged.I stopped eating.

"Something wrong?" I asked worriedly. Tesla stared in fear at the entrance of the diner. Looking I saw the kid from earlier with what seemed to be his dad. The kid seemed to be depressed. the kid must have felt us staring because he looked up and saw us.

"You! You stole my Pokemon!" The kid shouted. "Dad that's the man who hurt me to get Pikachu." A lot of things happened right there. Firstly, the dad came at me and Pyro pushed him back with a fire attack. Secondly, the kid tried grabbing Tesla which ended up with a chase around the table. And lastly...

"Enough!" An officer who was calmly enjoying his meal close by shouted. "Sit down or I will arrest you all!" Being the guy I was, I offered the dad the chair I was sitting in, sarcastically. Tesla ran behind me to hid from the kid. I picked her up in my arms.

"Calm down, he's not going to get you." I whispered to her soothingly. "I won't let him." That seemed to calm her down a little but she was still trembling.

"Now then, what is going on?" The officer demanded.

"He stole my Pikachu!" The kid shouted. The officer looked at me holding Tesla protectively and Pyro standing in front ready to attack anyone who came close by. Sara was sitting down trying to not bring attention to herself. She hated confrontations.

"Sir is that your Pikachu?" Officer Johnny, as his name tag said, questioned.

"No, Tesla is not mine." I told her. "Well not officially."

"Did you take Tesla from this child?" The officer motioned to the kid who was crying.

"As a matter of fact, I took this Pokemon away from a life threatening situation in the forest." I told her.

"So you didn't take Tesla from him."

"He was the life threatening situation." I said so matter of factly before telling the story of how I met Tesla. "I woke the next day to her destroying the Pokeball that kid had her in."

"So you're claiming that you saved this pokemon from an abusive host?" Officer Johnny asked.

"Yes, I am." I managed to say before the brat screamed.

"He's lying! He found me playing with it and beat me up to take it away from me!" He let out some tears to sell his story. "He took away my Pikachu from me! Your going to get it back for me right!"

"Maybe you should actually call it by the proper gender at the least." I snapped at the brat. "You don't even know what gender it is do you? Or what the collar around her neck says do you?" The brat stopped crying at my outburst before starting again with more force into his father's shirt.

"You!" The father said jabbing a finger at me. "You have the guts to steal from my kid then claim he was abusing it. That Pokemon was given him by his uncle for his birthday!"

"Officer, is it illegal to take a run away Pokemon with you?" I questioned.

"No." The officer said seeing the way out of the entire situation. "But you need a way to prove it ran away."

"Well an officer of the law saw it happen. Is that prof?"

"Yes it is."

I turned to the dad. "I will not make this Pokemon go with me if it doesn't want to. But I refuse to let it go back with you if it doesn't want to go back. So here is what we are going to do. I have a pokeball here that has not caught anything in it. Do you have an empty pokeball?"

"You're not taking it! It belongs to my son."

"Sir I am trying to find a way to peacefully solve this. I can't do that unless you help me. We are going to let this Pikachu decide her future. Would you force your son to leave your house if he didn't want to?" I could see that the father wanted to argue but he couldn't find a way to. Begrudgingly he pulled out a pokeball.

"Sara, could you help us out." Sara walked over to me. "Just take her and let her go when we put the Pokeballs down. Sir, we are going to put the Pokeballs down. Tesla is then going to get captured by the Pokeball of the person she wants to go with. Or she is going to run back into the forest if she doesn't want to go with anyone."

"How do I know it's not just going to be returned to the Pokeball you stole from me? It does look like the one I had." The kid tried to argue.

"Why are you so scared she's not going to pick you? Did you do something that would keep her from going to you?" I challenged.

"Son, let the pokemon decide." The father said.

"But dad! It's my Pokemon."

"Let it choose for itself." The kid realized he wasn't going to get his way and resorted to pouting instead.

"Sara, would you put Tesla down please." I said placing my pokeball down in front of me. Tesla didn't even give the father's pokeball a glance. She ran right up to mine and patted it with her hand looking up at me. I smiled at her. The ball shook three times before click could be heard.

"No! He just returned it!" The kid tried again to fight it.

"Listen here you little brat! Accept it, the Pokemon you were abusing is not going to be there any more. Besides, this is a specially made Pokeball given to me by Proffessor Oak for my birthday." I showed it to everyone around. The ball had turned into a yellow jewel.

"Wow, a Citrine." The officer said. The father looked at him weirdly. "Look, you have your hobbies and I have mine."

"Well Thank you Officer. I'm now in possession of a runaway Pokemon. It appears to not want to go back to it's original family. Am I free to go?" I asked.

"Yes, have a nice day." Officer Johnny.

"Thank you." I was about to turn to my food but I stopped and looked at the dad. "I am sorry about taking Tesla away from him however, she is not safe with him. Nor is any Pokemon. Please teach him that abuse is not okay. I don't want others to go through my life."

He looked at me before grabbing his whaling kid and leaving. I let Tesla out of her new Pokeball to finish her meal. When we were done we apologized to the waiter and left a excellent tip.

"So now what?" Sara asked.

"I'm thinking a shower, then maybe we could check out the pokemon gym." I answered.

"Sounds like a plan. I want to get the forest off of me anyways." Sara commented. The Pokemon Center was more than happy to give us rooms to stay in. I did plan on staying the night here. It was already midday and I would want to hit the gym first thing tomorrow. Too much has happened today anyways. The shower was nice and I even got to clean my Pokemon as well. Tesla loved the bath, Pyro however couldn't get in. I ended up using some weird scale cleaner for him.

"I wonder how furry Fire types get cleaned." I said to nobody in particular as Pyro was getting cleaned. Pyro simply shrugged his shoulders as I wiped his head off. After everyone was clean I walked to the entrance of the Pokecenter. Sara was already there waiting.

"You heading down to the Gym?" Sara asked me.

"Yeah, you about to do the same?" I answered.

"Yep."

The Gym was a Rock type Gym with a leader named Brock. Sara would be able to easily glide through the gym with Bulbasuar because she was a grass type. I on the other hand had two Pokemon that were weak to rock types. Well actually Tesla wasn't weak to Rock types at all, however I don't know of any rock type pokemon that isn't ground type as well. Tesla sadly will not be battling in this gym.

"Well Pyro, I guess it's up to you then. We just need to train you up some." I said.

"I'm just glad that this one wasn't closed like the last one." Sara commented.

"That was just messed up. How do you have a gym and not even open it for anyone?"

"I don't know. Eventually the league will get tired of him and tell him to either open or resign and hire a new Gym Leader."

"That is true." I glanced at the time. "So it isn't too late in the evening what do you want to do?"

"I'm thinking about going inside and challenging the gym leader real quick before finding something else to do."

"I think I might come inside and watch. It'll give me an idea of how to train Pyro."

"That is true." Sara said. "Well come on before I change my mind."

Sara walked into the Gym with her pokemon and I following. Inside was nearly dark. Small lights lit up a small boxes on either side of the gym. Sara stepped into one while a figure could be seen on in the other box. The room was lit up followed by a booming voice from the other side.

"Welcome Challenger!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sara and her Pokemon were both breathing hard. Bulbasuar had managed to take out Brock's First Pokemon, a Geodude, without losing. The Geodude hit Bulbasuar with a few tackles before being done in by Bulbasaur's vine whip. Sara was assessing the situation as the Gym Leader recalled his pokemon.

"You did a good job taking out my first Pokemon." Brock told Sara. "But can you do the same with my strongest pokemon."

Brock threw a Pokeball out onto the field. The ball burst open revealing a large snake like pokemon made of boulders. The onix, as our pokedexs said, let out a roar that caused us to cover our ears.

"Bulbasuar come here!" Sara yelled after the roar ceased. Bulbasuar ran back to receive a potion in hopes that she'll be able to tough out the fight.

"Quick Onix, use Rock Tomb." Brock commanded.

"Use vine whip to get out of there!" Bulbasuar followed Sara's order and used Vine whip to get out of the way of the falling boulders.

"Now use Leech Seed!" I could see what Sara was trying. By using Leech Seed Bulbasuar would slowly regain energy. Bulbasaur shot a bunch of seeds as Onix which sprouted into small two leafed plants.

"Use Bind!" The Onix shot out at Bulbasuar and wrapped around her. Onix was staring at Bulbasaur as he squeezed her. Sara was starting to panic, I could see it.

"Sara calm down and think." I called.

"Hey!" Brock yelled angrily. "This is a match you can not give her advice!"

"Sorry!" I called to him.

"I could end the match because of that."

"Then I would have to say I never gave her advice on the match itself. No moves or options were given by me." I called totally being a technicality Lawyer.

Brock rolled his eyes. "Don't interfere again okay." I settled back down into my seat with tesla in my lap and Pyro watching the match earnestly. Brock and my conversation had halted the match for a slight amount of time. Onix held Bulbasuar tight enough to were it didn't hurt her anymore but she still couldn't squirm her way out. Brock waved his hand signalling the match to continue. Onix scrunched back down on Bulbasuar causing Sara to rack her mind for something to do.

"Sleep powder!" She cried out in a desperate attempt. Bulbasuar released a cloud of green powder from her bulb at Onix's face. Onix got a huge whiff and became drowsy. swaying slightly his hold on Bulbasuar loosened. Bulbasuar managed to get out and rush over to Sara with Onix falling behind her. Onix's impact caused me to get thrown out of my seat. I landed on my back with my pokemon landing on top of me.

Sara got to her own feet. the sleeping Onix turned into a red light before getting sucked into it's pokeball. Bulbasuar was barely standing in front of Sara looking out on the battlefield.

"Congratulations." Brock said walking over to Sara. "You've beat me." Bulbasuar collapsed in exhaustion.

"Looks like it was right in time too." Brock laughed.

"That was really tough." Sara said picking up Bulbasuar.

"Here, this is the Boulder Badge. It is your first step in becoming the champion." Brock handed the small object to Sara. "And this is the TM for Rock Tomb."

"Thank you." Sara accepted the gifts.

"So I guess you're wanting to fight me next?" Brock asked me.

"Not at the moment. I would like to get some more training before I attempt your gym." I told him. "However Pyro here seems to have taken to the idea of fighting your Pokemon."

Brock looked at my Pokemon. "Well I can't wait to see what you end up doing. Especially because Of your type disadvantages."

"That is true. I'll have to think of something to beat your gym." I told him. We shook hands before leaving the gym. Our first stop was the pokecenter to get Sara's Pokemon healed. The nurse took Bulbasaur into the back to heal her.

"Do you need your pokemon healed as well?" Nurse Joy asked me.

"No they're fine. The most extensive thing they have done all day is eating." I told her. She smiled before rushing off to the phone that was ringing.

"That was a tough battle though." Sara commented as we waited.

"I saw you freaking out when Bulbasuar was getting wrapped."

"Yeah, I got so stressed I couldn't think of a way to get her out of that. I actually managed to get my thoughts in order somewhat when you shouted and caused a scene."

"I noticed. I won't be able to do that much more. We got lucky because Brock determined it didn't actually interfere with the battle itself."

"Kyle Red?" The nurse who answered the phone was saying. "I'll see if he has checked in. May I ask who this is?"

I turned to her to hear better. Sara stopped talking apparently noticing my attention elsewhere.

"His mother. Okay, I'll check for him right now." I rushed over to the counter scaring the nurse slightly.

"I'm not here!" I whispered to her. "Do not let her know anything about me."

The nurse looked at me with a mixture of a scared and puzzled look on her face. "I'm sorry, I don't see anything on him being here. May I take a message in case he does check in? Okay... Yes... Mother forgives him... Call her... I got it thank you. I'll pass the message on if I ever see Kyle." The Nurse hung up the phone and sat back looking at me.

"Thank you. It's just well." I scratched my head trying to find a way out of telling the nurse about my life.

"Personal?" The nurse supplemented for me.

"Most definitely." I sighed.

"I understand. Listen, we nurses here aren't just for Pokemon. We also take care of humans as well. If you ever need to talk any of us are willing to listen."

"Thank you. I'll take you up on that offer if it ever comes up." I promised before returning to Sara who was getting here Pokemon back.

"Everything okay?" She asked me.

"My mom was just calling around to try to find me. I managed to get the nurse to tell her I'm not here." I explained.

"That's good. Say, we got still a lot of time before the sun goes down. What should we do?" Sara gave me a way out of the conversation that I gladly took.

"I don't know. I saw a Museum down the road from the gym. Wanna go check that out?"

"Sure."

The museum had a small fee to enter. We payed our way in and started to look around. They had several exhibits of different Pokemon in different habitats. A fake ghastly was was huge above a tombstone in one. Another had a bunch of rock type pokemon in a cave. Eventually we ended up in the ancient Pokemon section. Several Pokemon fossils and rocks with odd patterns on them were displayed.

"It's amazing to think that we are living on the same planet as these pokemon did." Sara commented looking over a skeleton of a bug like pokemon with large claws and a dome head. The plak said it was a Kabutops.

"Yeah, could you imagine living in a world with things like that." I said in awe looking over a flying pokemon fossil set.

"I believe there is a movie explaining why that would be a horrible idea." A voice spoke in an accent I haven't heard before. Turning to look at the owner of the voice I noticed he was wearing a lab coat. he stood looking over the fossils in the exhibit. He must have just walked up because he wasn't there a moment ago.

"Really? I haven't seen it." Sara told him. "Have you Kyle?"

"I've never been big into movies." I told her.

"Well some mad scientist tried to make a park full of extinct di-Er, Pokemon, by using the DNA from blood sucking insects trapped in fossilized tree sap. At one point he invited people to come look at them and the much larger pokemon ended up killing a lot of them."

"Really? What's the name? I might go watch it later."

The man looked taken back slightly before shaking his head and scratching his chin. "You know I can't remember the name off the top of my head."

"Really, that's a bummer." Sara said sadly. I was looking at the man suspiciously. Something about him felt kind of off. The man caught me staring so I quickly turned my head and pretended to look interested in the fossils in front of me.

"Well. I should go." The man said and walked off. He had turned the corner before I turned to Sara.

"That guy seemed off." I told her.

"Eh he was okay. It seemed like he only wanted to have a conversation." She told me.

"I don't know. He just left me suspicious." I turned around to walk to the next exhibit.

"About what?"

"I don't know. He just... He felt like he didn't belong here I guess." I shook my head. "Who knows."

"Okay. Well what do you plan on doing?"

"Probably some training so that Pyro and Tesla can beat this gym. It will take some time and Tesla probably won't be much help considering she only know move that don't effect ground types or normal type that don't do much damage. It really sucks that he has a Geodude and a Onix. If he used pokemon with only Rock Type Tesla could take them."

"I don't think there are any Pokemon that are only Rock types."

"Not alive at least." I said jabbing a thumb at the fossils behind me. "These guys were Rock Water types with the exception of Aerodactyl who was a Rock Flying. Tesla could take them in a fight."

"Well that is true." Sara glanced at her watch. "The museum is going to close in a little. What do you say we leave." I nodded and called for my Pokemon. Pyro came over with Tesla not far behind. We left the museum and headed to the pokemon center. Sara and I left to our individual rooms once we arrived. PYro, Tesla and I all fell asleep soon after arriving in our room in preparation for the next day.

 **Alpha's Note:**

 **Alright I know. Short chapter and it took me forever to post it. Honestly I don't even have a good excuse for not posting it sooner. I just could not get it done. I don't know but it took me forever to write that last freaking line. I think it might have to do with the fact that well, I really don't know but it took forever and I'm sorry. /anyways I might have the chapter up in less time than this one but honestly I don't know. Thats all I have for you besides**

 **THE HYPE FOR THE NEW POKEMON GAMES JUST BLARRRG!**

 **before I completely flip out. Alpha Out.**


End file.
